Never Let Go
by Lola Fullbuster
Summary: It was reaping day. A day I never want to remember, a day I never want to forget. I wasn't even supposed to be there. I didn't belong in the games. I belonged in Danville. But after I heard Isabella's name being called, I knew what I had to do. "I volunteer as tribute." I said. I did it so that she can come out alive, even if I die. Phinabella. Rated T for violence and swearing.


Phineas and Ferb

Hunger Games

Phineas's point of view

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window. I sat up in my bed and stretched. Wait, how did I get here? This isn't my bed or bedroom or my house! Where was I? I got out of bed to reveal a blue t-shirt and blue shorts, not my typical pajama wear. I walked over to where Candace was sleeping. "Candace," I whispered. "Where are we?"

Candace groggily got up and looked at me strangely.

"Phineas, what do you mean? This is our house. Did you have another bad dream?" Candace replied. I shook my head. This was not a bad dream. This was real. I could feel it. All I remember was falling asleep in my bed next to Perry and then I woke up here, without Perry. What was going on? Wait, where was Perry?

"Hey, where's Perry?" I asked, concerned for my pet platypus. Candace looked at me strangely.

"Perry? You mean district 12's only victor?" Candace asked me. Why would Perry be a victor? He's just a platypus, they don't do much. Unless it's a different Perry? Wait, we're in the Hunger Games? Why are we in the Hunger Games? I thought that was just a book, or a movie, depending on what you think of it as. That's not the point, though. The Hunger Games is a work of fiction, not possible to go into. Unless we're another dimension. . .

"Phineas!" Candace yelled frustratedly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her. "Were you even listening to me?" She asked. I shook my head. She sighed. "Perry is in one of the victor houses. He's probably drunk or something. I'll go make breakfast. We have some leftover bread from yesterday." Candace said and went to the kitchen. "After that, we better get ready for the reaping. Go wake up Mom."

I nodded. I was very confused on how I got here, but for now I had to play along. I went over to Mom's bed. Dad was not there. Maybe she never met Dad in this dimension! That's horrible! What about Ferb! Oh no, this not good. No, Phineas, panicking won't do you any good. Think positive. Ferb has to be here somewhere. I shook Mom's shoulder to wake her. "Mom? Candace is making breakfast. We got to get ready for the reaping."

Mom simply nodded and shooed me away so she could get ready. I decided to find a nice shirt to wear. I eventually found a nice orange and white striped collared shirt with brown pants and brown dress shoes. I brushed my hair and decided that I looked presentable. Candace looked nice, too. It was the same dress that Katniss wore in the Hunger Games movie. Huh, I find that ironic. Maybe Candace is supposed to represent Katniss and I'm supposed to represent Prim? No, that can't be right. Prim is a girl and I'm a boy. Oh, I wish Ferb was here! Did Ferb know about this?

I realized I was staring at Candace for too long so I said, "Wow, Candace. You look beautiful."

"So do you, my little Phineas." She replied, straightening my collar. "You nervous for your first reaping?" I shook my head. I know what's gonna happen if I am Prim. My name will be called and Candace will volunteer for. . .oh, that's right. Girls can't volunteer for boys. Maybe I am a little nervous. But I don't know that I'm Prim. This isn't going as I planned. I nodded.

"It's ok, Phineas. You'll do fine. They won't pick you. Your name is only in there once." Candace told me, offering me a small smile. I smiled back. My stomach grumbled and she laughed.

"Come on, Phineas, let's eat." Candace said. We sat at the small oak table and ate some bread. It was pretty good for another dimension. I still think being here is cool, but I miss home. Mom joined us after a while without a word. Then, we all went to the reaping.

They signed me in with a needle thing that gave a blood sample. They shoved me over to where the twelve year old boys were. Effie Trinket appeared on the stage, the same one from the movie. Maybe there was a real Katniss and Prim here? That would be totally cool!

Her voice broke me from my trance. The video they showed had ended. "As usual, ladies first." Despite being relatively certain on the outcome, I was still nervous for Candace. I didn't want her chosen.

What she said after that is what shocked me. The name she pulled out of the bottle.

"Isabella Garcia-Sharpairo.


End file.
